1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming option setting method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which easily searches and sets an administrator setting image forming option related to a user setting image forming option displayed on a display unit, and an image forming option setting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a print medium with image data through a developer or ink. The image forming apparatus may be classified as a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a scanner and the like depending on functions. With the recent advancement in technology, a multi function device having a plurality of functions has continued to be developed.
The conventional image forming apparatus has image forming options with respect to functions, which can be changed by a user. The image forming options are divided into a user setting in which a user changes the options and an administrator setting in which only an authorized administrator changes the options. Here, the image forming options include size of print media, density of print, power saving mode-entering time, a security function and the like which are necessary for using the image forming apparatus.
Even though correlation exists in some cases, the user setting image forming options and the administrator setting image forming options are managed independently. Also, the administrator setting image forming options are mainly stored as a hierarchical structure according to upper and lower levels. Thus, a user goes through complicated steps to change the image forming options as desired.
For example, if a user is to change fax-related image forming options in the administrator setting like in the user setting, the conventional image forming apparatus changes into the fax-related image forming options from a top level route of the image forming options and then sequentially changes into a lower level route. That is, selecting the desired image forming options takes a lot of time.
The administrator setting image forming options are changed only through the route. Thus, if a user is to change second image forming options after selecting the desired image forming options, the user should change the image forming options from the lower level route to the top level route and then access the second image forming options.